interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Level
English Etymology < < , , later , < , diminutive of ; see libra, librate. Pronunciation * * * Adjective # The same height at all places; parallel to a flat ground. #: This table isn't quite '''level'; see how this marble rolls off it?'' # At the same height as some reference; constructed as level with. #: We tried to hang the pictures so that the bottom of the frames were '''level' with the dark line in the wallpaper. # (Frequency) Being unvaried. #: His pulse has been '''level' for 12 hours.'' # Being sensible. #: He kept a '''level' head under stress.'' Antonyms * unbalanced * uneven * tilted Derived terms * level playing field * dead level Related terms * square Translations * Bulgarian: , , * Czech: * Danish: jævn, plan, vandret * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Italian: , * Norwegian: vatret * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Czech: * Danish: i vater med * Finnish: * German: gleiche Höhe wie, gleiches Niveau, Stufe * Italian: * Norwegian: vatret * Portuguese: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: jämnhöjd * Czech: * Danish: jævn, ensformig * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: Konstant * Italian: , * Danish: nøgtern, sindig * Finnish: * Italian: a posto (adv.), equilibrato, calmo * : ravan * : 平實, 平实 (píngshí) * : niveau- (a prefix rather than an adjective) * : niveau * : 水平な (すいへいな, suihei na) * : 수평 (supyeong) * : *: Cyrillic: раван *: Roman: ravan * : llano , llana Noun # A tool for finding whether a surface is '''level', or for creating a horizontal or vertical line of reference. #: Hand me the '''level' so I can tell if this is correctly installed.'' # A distance relative to a given reference elevation. #: By the end of the day, we'd dug down to the '''level' of the old basement floor.'' # Degree or amount. #: The sound '''level' is much too high; this hurts my ears.'' #: We've reached a new '''level' of success.'' # In an Internet post, an indication of the number of previous replies at which a portion of text was written. # One of several discrete segments of a game generally increasing in difficulty. Often numbered. Often, each level occupies different physical space (levels don't require any direct physical relationship to each other, e.g. vertically stacked, horizontally chained, etc). #: It took me weeks to get to '''level' seven.'' #: Watch out for the next '''level'; the bad guys there are really overpowered.'' # A periodic progression of integer values that quantify a character's experience and power. #: My half-orc barbarian reached fifth '''level' before he was squashed by a troll.'' # A floor of a multi-storey building. #: Take the elevator and get off at the promenade '''level'.'' # an area of almost perfectly flat land. Derived terms * bonus level * dead level * on the level * spirit level * split level * to the next level Translations * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Czech: , * Danish: vaterpas , nivelleringsinstrument * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Arabic: (mustáwā) * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: 水平 (shuǐpíng) * Czech: , * Danish: niveau , højde * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 標準 (ひょうじゅん, hyōjun) * Korean: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Armenian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Estonian: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * West Frisian: * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: , * Icelandic: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Slovene: , * Swedish: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Russian: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Macedonian: , * Polish: * Russian: * Slovene: , * Swedish: * : libela (1), nivo (2, 3, 4), stepen (2, 3, 4) * : 水平 (shuǐpíng) * : niveau * : 水準 (すいじゅん, suijun), レベル (reberu) * : 수준 (sujun) * : *: Cyrillic: либела (1), ниво (2, 3, 4), степен (2, 3, 4) *: Roman: libela (1), nivo (2, 3, 4), stepen (2, 3, 4) See also * Wikipedia article on newsgroup posting style Verb # To adjust so as to make as flat or perpendicular to the ground of possible. #: You can '''level' the table by turning the pads that screw into the feet.'' # To destroy by reducing to ground level; to raze. #: The hurricane '''leveled' the forest.'' # To progress to the next level. #: I '''levelled '''after defeating the dragon. # To aim or direct (a weapon, a stare, an accusation, etc). #: He '''levelled' an accusation of fraud.'' # To levy. #* 2007, Mary Jacoby, EU investigators endorse charges against Intel, Wall Street Journal Europe (17 Jan 07, p. 32, col 5), #*: Ultimately, Ms. Kroes Union Antitrust Commissioner could level a fine and order Intel to change its business practices. Derived terms * level out * level up * level with someone Translations * Czech: * Danish: , * French: * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Russian: , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: , , * Portuguese: * Russian: (to make level with earth) * Czech: * German: * Italian: salire di livello, passare (or salire) al livello successivo * Russian: (to get a level) * Czech: * Italian: puntare, spianare (a weapon); lanciare, rivolgere, scagliare (a stare, an accusation, etc.) * Portuguese: External links * * Category:1000 English basic words Category:English palindromes am:level ar:level zh-min-nan:level et:level el:level es:level fa:level fr:level gl:level ko:level io:level it:level kn:level kk:level ku:level lo:level lt:level hu:level ml:level no:level pl:level pt:level ru:level simple:level fi:level sv:level ta:level te:level tr:level uk:level vi:level zh:level